


Blonde Twink Gets Fucked Twice

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: Gross Sweaty Porn Train AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, M/M, Other, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jinyoung do the Mobius Double Reacharound (if you know what I mean) and then there’s just Jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Twink Gets Fucked Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at taking the titles of my fics seriously.

Jaebum watches, a little dumbfounded as Jinyoung pulls Youngjae into a bruising kiss. Jinyoung's much rougher than he is, he observes, Jinyoung grips at Youngjae's hair tipping Youngjae's head back to deepen the kiss. Teeth click and tongues push and grate against each other. Jinyoung seems to have taken a particular liking to sucking and tugging on Youngjae's bottom lip, leaving the latter gasping for air with wet reddened lips when they part.

Oddly enough Jaebum doesn't feel as if he's intruding in on them when he wraps his arms loosely around Youngjae's waist from behind, pressing a kiss on the back of his ear, he begins nipping and sucking on all the weak spots he knows of on Youngjae's neck.

Hands are every where, hastily removing clothes and touching bare skin. Youngjae's sandwiched between them, unable to tell who's hands are doing what.

They've talk about this many times prior to today, although it's usually just Jinyoung teasing Youngjae, his face heating up and turning a shade of red similar to his swollen lips; Jaebum mostly listened to them talk, nodding occasionally.

Jinyoung lays on his back, his eyes following Youngjae as he crawls on top of him, just as they had discussed. Jinyoung strokes Youngjae's cock into full hardness, Youngjae squirms, Jinyoung's so close to his length that he can feel his breath fan on his cock. Without warning Jinyoung slides the whole of Youngjae’s length into his mouth, pushing down both his palms on Youngjae’s ass. Youngjae gasps rolling his hips as Jinyoung deep-throats him. His head rests on Jinyoung’s thigh as he pants, hands gripping at the bed sheets on either side of Jinyoung’s legs.

Youngjae’s not very good at this whole 69-ing thing, he’s so distracted with Jinyoung's mouth working up and down on his length that he’s forgetting to return the favour. Jaebum nudges Youngjae’s head, cupping his chin to lift it up. Youngjae blinks when he feels Jinyoung's dick prodding his lips, realising that Jaebum’s thumb is swiping on his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He looks up, smiling at Jaebum sheepishly before taking in the tip of Jinyoung’s length experimentally.

Below him Jinyoung hums around his dick, his cheeks hollow when he sucks hard on his length. Youngjae pants are ragged, licking long stripes up Jinyoung’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Youngjae’s steadies himself with a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh as he bucks into Jinyoung’s mouth, sucking and licking along the sides of Jinyoung’s length.

Youngjae groans when Jinyoung grips his hip firmly, sucking hard as he pulls out his cock with a loud wet pop sound. Jinyoung uses both of his hands to spread apart Youngjae’s ass, angling Youngjae’s hips before flicking his tongue at his entrance. Youngjae squirms when Jinyoung licks broad stripes around the pucker. He rubs against the rim making Youngjae whine before slowly plunging his tongue into Youngjae’s hole. Youngjae bites back a moan, pushing back onto the warm wetness of Jinyoung’s tongue wanting it to go in deeper. Youngjae’s cock is leaks droplets of precum as Jinyoung fucks him shallowly with his tongue, Jinyoung squeezes his ass firmly as he goes deeper into Youngjae. Jaebum’s sitting in front of them, languidly stroking his length as he coats it with lube.

"Pass it over," Jinyoung motions a hand at the bottle of lube placed beside Jaebum.

He makes quick work of slathering the lube on his fingers; teasingly rubbing against the pucker of Youngjae’s entrance before he wriggles in a finger, drawing out a shaky breathy moan from Youngjae. Youngjae gets louder and eventually gives up on sucking Jinyoung’s cock, knowing that he’ll probably choke on it if Jinyoung keeps at it this way. Instead he mouths and places wet kisses and sucks along his length, panting and moaning as he goes.

Youngjae’s legs begin to fail him, his thighs quiver as Jinyoung crooks two of his fingers, rubbing them slowly into Youngjae’s prostrate. He arches his back as Jinyoung sucks the tip of his length, letting his tongue swipe along and rut against Youngjae’s cock as Youngjae rocks his hips in time with his fingers. Jinyoung inserts a third digit into his hole, working them in and out faster, his pants becomes erratic and his spine is tingling with sharp sparks of pleasure that run deep within him. Jaebum tangles his hand into Youngjae’s hair urging him to take Jinyoung’s length into his mouth, while he fists his own cock in front of Youngjae’s face, subconsciously squeezing around his length as he thinks of how tight Youngjae would be once he gets into him.

Youngjae breathes hard through his nose and tries to concentrate on not choking himself as he takes in Jinyoung’s length once more, his moans are muffled by his cock. Youngjae sucks on it sloppily, he can only bob his head so fast as Jinyoung twists and turns and pistons his fingers into him almost ruthlessly, making his moans needier each time Jinyoung purposefully brushes against his prostrate.

Youngjae keens, squirming when Jinyoung’s fingers slow down and eventually stop to pull out. He feels Jaebum's weight shift behind him.

His body convulses with pleasurable shudders as Jaebum pushes his cock into him. Jaebum grunts, setting a steady pace as he languorously rolls his hips into Youngjae with each thrust; he hisses through his teeth when Youngjae clenches around him. Jinyoung rings his index finger and thumb around Youngjae’s cock firmly jerking him off as he thrusts up into Youngjae’s mouth. Jinyoung groans as Youngjae moans around his dick, watching Jaebum’s length steadily slipping in and out of Youngjae as Youngjae desperately bucks back onto him.

"Fuck him harder," Jinyoung grunts as he thrusts up roughly into Youngjae’s mouth even as Youngjae's trying to hold down his hips.

Youngjae whimpers when the snap of Jaebum’s hips gets harsher. Both cocks thrusts into him at the same pace as precum dribbles incessantly from his own dick, Jinyoung can tell that Youngjae’s close to coming.

"Not yet Youngjae," Jinyoung holds the base of Youngjae’s dick tightly, placing his lips to teasingly suck on the side and head of his cock.

"Hyung," Youngjae pants hard, "Please?" Nearly sobbing as his whole body quivers and jerks from Jaebum’s deep, hard thrusts. Trembling hands grip at Jinyoung’s thighs as Youngjae licks all around Jinyoung’s cock pleadingly, not caring about how embarrassingly needy the noises and moans that he makes sound.

Jaebum groans above them getting worked up from their exchange and Youngjae’s desperate little moans. He’s about ready to burst when he sees Youngjae licking and sucking on Jinyoung’s cock, begging for release. In only a few more thrusts he rolls his hips, releasing his cum deep into Youngjae.

After Jaebum pulls out, Jinyoung wastes no time taking his place, he pushes Youngjae onto his back and grabs his thighs, spreading his legs apart. Jinyoung lines his dick at Youngjae’s hole, the head prods the sensitive pucker of his used entrance, it spasms when it comes in contact with his heated length. Youngjae gasps as Jinyoung quickly pushes his cock in, thrusting deep into him. Youngjae trembles, clenching on his length, his insides are slippery from Jaebum’s cum and the lube.

"God, you’re so tight," Jinyoung groans, pounding hard into Youngjae as Youngjae cries out in pleasure below him. Violent shudders run up and down his whole body, over sensitive from being fucked twice and from being denied his orgasm.

Laying beside Youngjae, Jaebum entwines their fingers together. Kissing up the expanse of Youngjae’s shoulders and neck, he cups his chin pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues smooth against each other, sharing hot breaths of air when they separate to breathe. Jinyoung thrusts harder to get back Youngjae’s attention, causing him to moan and pant into Jaebum’s mouth, holding tighter onto Jaebum’s hand.

Jinyoung roughly grips at Youngjae’s soft thighs pulling them further apart, pressing them down so that he can go deeper. He crashes his lips onto Youngjae’s, sucking on Youngjae’s bottom lip as he pries his way into the caverns of his mouth. Their tongues push against each other, they fight briefly before Youngjae gives in, moaning weakly. His hand reaches up to Jinyoung’s hair pulling him closer. Their lips part and meet and part and meet as Jinyoung thrusts in and out rhythmically.

"Jinyoung," Youngjae gasps in between Jinyoung’s kisses. Jinyoung hooks his legs over his shoulder, thrusting in at a deeper angle.

"I’m close—" Youngjae cries, his breath hitching dizzily when Jinyoung goes faster, the bed begins to squeak beneath them.

Youngjae moans when Jaebum wraps a free hand around his cock, pumping it steadily. His thumb soothingly strokes the side of Youngjae’s hand which is still gripping tightly onto his.

Jinyoung hisses something to Youngjae, scraping his teeth along the shell of Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae only moans helplessly in response, torn between Jaebum’s gentle touches and Jinyoung’s raw, rough ones.

Jinyoung raises Youngjae’s hips, his thrusts become shorter, deeper and faster making Youngjae gasp and tremble in pleasure. The pressure and heat cumulates inside them, Youngjae's muscles begin to tense up and Jinyoung groans as Youngjae's insides close in tightly around his cock. He cums into Youngjae, riding out his orgasm as Youngjae splatters his release on his stomach shortly after.

Youngjae shivers and pants as Jinyoung collapses onto him in exhaustion.  He cups Youngjae's flustered cheeks softly pressing his lips onto Youngjae's, kissing him slow and deep.

"Told you this was a good idea," Jinyoung says pressing his forehead onto Youngjae's, pecking his nose. He squishes his cheeks trying to get a response from Youngjae but Youngjae's head just lolls back as he continues to doze off.

"Wasn't it, Jaebum?" He turns his head to look at Jaebum who just hums groggily slinging an arm around Jinyoung and Youngjae.

"Gosh, you guys don't have stamina at all," He peels Jaebum's arm off of his back and sits up leaving Youngjae to get crushed under Jaebum's weight as Jaebum clings onto him in his sleep. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Wait," Youngjae grabs his wrist just as he getting off of the bed.

"Pass me the tissues,"

Jinyoung sighs.


End file.
